Żyć od nowa
by Dark89ness
Summary: Po finałowej bitwie, wydaje się, że Harry potrzebuje nowego celu w życiu. Rozmowa ze Severusem. preslash HPSS


Tytuł: Żyć od nowa  
>Autor: darkmoore05<br>Tłumaczenie: Darkness89  
>Beta: Sevie<br>Link do oryginału: .net/s/3546131/1/To_live_again  
>Zgoda: zapytanie wysłane, czekam na odpowiedź<br>Rating: K

T/N: O jakiekolwiek błędy obwiniać mnie nie bety:d Mam nadzieje, że się spodoba.

- Co robisz tutaj sam, Potter? Masz już dość świętowania? Myślałem, że będziesz rozkoszować się uwagą jaką zdobyłeś będąc naszym, wielkim bohaterem wojennym. - Ton głosu Severusa był chłodny, a wyraz twarzy srogi.

Harry popatrzył na niego ze zmęczeniem, mówiąc:

- Zamknij się, Severusie. Wiesz dlaczego tu jestem. Nie mogę tego dłużej znieść i zgaduję, że czujesz się podobnie. Inaczej, nie szwendałbyś się po ogrodach w czasie trwania przyjęcia w Ministerstwie. I nie waż mi się wyskakiwać z tymi bzdurami o bohaterze wojennym, chyba że chcesz abym przypomniał Ci, iż jesteś takim samym bohaterem jak ja. Myślę, że Scrimgeour w końcu się na coś przydał. Znienawidziłbym się za to, że musiałbym go skrzywdzić, jeśli sam nie ułaskawił by cię i nie dał Orderu Merlina pierwszej klasy. Ten człowiek jest mną zupełnie przerażony. Jeszcze tylko tego mi trzeba - wraz z uwielbieniem i sławą, dostałem miano następcy Czarnego Pana. Świetnie. Po prostu wspaniale. - Harry westchnął, umiejscawiając swój podbródek spowrotem na kolanach. Siedział na jednej z ławek w ogrodzie, mocno obejmując kolana.

- Przestań jęczeć, Potter. Nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie. I jestem pewny, że prędzej ja będę nosił jedną z tych odrażających, albusowych szat, zanim ktoś tak gryfoński jak ty stanie się Czarnym Panem. - Miało wyjść sarkastycznie, ale żal po utracie Dumbledore'a był aż nazbyt obecny w głosie Severusa.

Wyobrażenie sobie Snape'a w jednej z purpurowych szat w czerwone i żółte grochy sprawiło, że twarz Harry'ego rozjaśnił drobny uśmiech.

- Nie mówię, że _będę_ następnym Czarnym Panem. Mówię, że ludzie będą tak _myśleć_, a to różnica - powiedział Gryfon cicho.

Nienawidził tego, jak wszyscy ostatnio się na niego patrzą. Od czasu kiedy pokonał Voldemorta, widział dziwną obawę w oczach ludzi, z którymi rozmawiał. Nawet u tych, których znał już od bardzo dawna. Jedynie Severus i Weasely'owie byli pod tym względem wyjątkiem.

- Mówię poważnie, czego oni oczekiwali? - kontynuował Harry, kiedy Snape nic nie odpowiedział. - Wiedzieli cały czas, że byłem potężny, więc dlaczego nagle tak bardzo zmienili swoje zachowanie? Zrobiłem tylko to czego ode mnie zawsze oczekiwali. Przecież to nie jest tak, że się o to prosiłem czy coś.

- Potter, użyj głowy przynajmniej raz. To _oczywiste_, że ich przerażasz. Jesteś dwudziestolatkiem, który zniszczył Czarnego Pana. Jesteś najpotężniejszym, żyjącym czarodziejem. Masz tak dużo czystej magii, która praktycznie starła go na proch tylko, dlatego że tego _chciałeś_. Czy naprawdę oczekujesz od ludzi, żeby byli wokół ciebie mili i przyjemni po tym czego dokonałeś? Daj spokój, nawet ty nie możesz być taki tępy - Severus ostrożnie podciągnął swoją szatę i usiadł koło Harry'ego.

- Ale... - zaczął Harry, lecz nie skończył zdania, wiedząc, że Ślizgon ma rację. - To niesprawiedliwe - mruknął, czując się zagubiony, zraniony i samotny. Dlaczego to życie choć raz nie może być proste?  
>- Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, Potter - Severus powiedział to tym samym, cichym tonem, a sarkazm zniknął z jego głosu dla odmiany. - Jeśli nie nauczyłeś się tego do tej pory, jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem.<p>

Harry na chwilę zamilkł, myśląc o tym jak on i ludzie wokół niego zmienili się przez te ostatnie parę lat. Wiele rzeczy jest innych odkąd Albus odszedł. Tak wielu stracili niedługo po jego śmierci. Obecnie Harry miał bardzo niewielu ludzi, których mógł nazwać przyjaciółmi, a Severusa do nich wliczał. Nadal był tak samo sarkastyczny i niedostępny jak zawsze, ale dawno temu wypracowali sobie jakiś rodzaj porozumienia. Sam fakt, że mogą siedzieć obok siebie na ławce, w ogrodzie w środku nocy, powinien być wystarczającym tego dowodem.

- I tym właśnie jestem? Beznadziejnym przypadkiem? - Harry zapytał wreszcie mężczyznę siedzącego obok. - Czy moja użyteczność się skończyła po pokonaniu Voldemorta? To jest to? Teraz jestem niebezpieczny, po wypełnieniu mojego obowiązku? To jest to co oni myślą? A co _ty_ myślisz? - W głosie Harry'ego było słychać złość i cierpienie, ale nie umiał temu zaradzić. Od czasu ostatniej bitwy czuł się wytrącony z równowagi i zdezorientowany. _Zabił_ kogoś, a ludzie go jeszcze za to chwalili. Tak. Zrobił to, co musiał. Pozbył się wielkiego zła ze świata. Dlaczego więc nie czuł wygranej? Dlaczego za każdym razem kiedy zamykał oczy, słyszał krzyk Voldemorta? Dlaczego czuł jakby sprzedał część swojej duszy, kiedy go zabił?

- Co _ja_ myślę, Potter, to to że wyświadczyłeś światu przysługę. Zrobiłeś to, do czego byłeś wyszkolony. Teraz musisz sobie poradzić z konsekwencjami i nikt nie może ci w tym pomóc. Nie mówię, że będzie łatwo - nigdy nie jest. Mówię za to, że to jest możliwe.

- Nie wiem, Severusie - powiedział Harry, wreszcie patrząc mu w oczy. - Nie mam na to ochoty. Czuję się... inaczej. Czuję się... jak hipokryta. _Zabijałem_ ludzi na polu walki, Severusie. Odbierałem życie zamiast je ochraniać. Jak mogę być w porządku po tym wszystkim? Jak ktokolwiek może?

- To było oni, albo my, Harry. Starali się zabić ciebie, nas, grozili uczniom. Czy myślisz, że oni mieli jakiekolwiek skrupuły? Przecież wiesz lepiej. Nie jesteś uszkodzony, złamany czy jakikolwiek myślisz że jesteś. Wszystko będzie dobrze. To może zając trochę czasu, może trochę więcej niż parę tygodni czy miesięcy, żebyś nauczył się to akceptować - żyć z tym - ale poradzisz sobie. Znam cię. To ty dałeś tym ludziom szansę, żeby przeżyli swoje życie tak jak oni chcą. Teraz sam pozwól sobie na to. Nie masz nic, przez co mógłbyś się czuć winny, nie musisz się niczego wstydzić.

Harry spojrzał na Severusa zaskoczony nagle słysząc czuły ton głosu. Był nawet bardziej zaskoczony, kiedy drugi mężczyzna pochylił się i odgarnął włosy z jego twarzy.

- Nie rób sobie tego, Harry. Nie pozwól mu wygrać, nawet po jego śmierci. Powinieneś wreszcie zacząć żyć i robić to na co masz ochotę. Idź grać w quidditcha, zostań Aurorem, poślub miłą czarownicę i miej tuzin dzieci. Możesz dostać cokolwiek tylko zechcesz od życia - w głosie Severusa było więcej emocji, niż Harry mógł usłyszeć w nim od bardzo dawna. Uśmiechnął się na to.

- Nazwałeś mnie Harry. Dwa razy. Nigdy nie mówisz do mnie Harry - powiedział delikatnie.

- Tak nazywają cię wszyscy. Chciałem być inny. I przestań zmieniać temat. Co zamierzasz zrobić ze swoim życiem? - Severus warknął zirytowany. Harry tylko się zaśmiał. Poczuł się nagle bardzo głupio. Jak mógł być tak ślepy?

Harry obserwował ludzi robiących swoje plany na nowe życie. Odkąd Voldemort odszedł, czuł się jakoś pominięty. Nie potrzebowali go już dłużej. Zaczęli żyć na nowo prawdziwym życiem. Hermiona i Ron planowali ślub, bliźniacy organizowali ponowne otwarcie sklepu, Minerva szukała kolejnego nauczyciela OPCM'u. Kierowany przez... poczucie winny oraz wstydu jakiego ostatnio doznał, odłożył swoje własne życie na bok. Od ostatniej bitwy czuł się zagubiony i brakowało mu celu w życiu, ale teraz Severus coś mu uświadomił. Coś ważnego. I czuł się z tym dobrze. Nie. Czuł się z tym cholernie niesamowicie.

Wolno mu było robić własne plany. Wolno mu było żyć. Wolno mu było mieć marzenia. Nie umarł wśród tych ludzi, których stracili tego dnia na polu walki. Jakoś przez to przejdzie. Ale najważniejsze, nie był sam. W rzeczywistości, Harry miał przeczucie, że będzie mieć niedługo stałe towarzystwo, jeśli rozegra to dobrze.

- Powiedziałeś, że mogę dostać od życia cokolwiek tylko zapragnę - odpowiedział w końcu Severusowi, uśmiechając się promiennie.

- Tak powiedziałem - odparł Severus.

- Co jeśli chcę Ciebie?

Koniec.


End file.
